masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect Chronicles
Delete Nomination Pretty straightforward, at least IMO. This is a fan-made game that appears to have no involvement from BioWare. As such, it seems equivalent to fan-fiction, fan art, and fan-produced paper-based RPGs, none of which have articles maintained here, and all or which have (at one point or another) been rejected by the community here. As such, voting to delete. Maybe this belongs on one of the fan fiction wikis, but it doesn't belong here. SpartHawg948 22:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Seconded. I got all excited until I couldn't find any official link to BioWare. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:15, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Woah I had no clue this existed, might have to check this out. But I do agree with the deletion. So I vote for delete. MEffect Fan 22:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It looks cool!!! The graphics are beutiful. Looking forward for it BUT it dont belongs here. Derektye if you want add this page as a blog to your page (If its OK with the site policy). :::Yeah, that would be A-OK. Post it as a blog, on your user page, or in the Forum. Any one of those would be completely cool as far as policy goes. Just not in an article. SpartHawg948 22:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Delete as well. This isn't the place for this kind of informaiton. Lancer1289 22:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Agreed. Looks like it could be pretty cool though. Definitely recommend you put it in a blog post around here if you want to keep a diary of your progress, Derektye (Assuming you're the author). -- Dammej (talk) 23:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Deletion. Sorry about that, I simply wasn't aware of the rules maintained here. --Derektye 22:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the wiki is reserved for canon (i.e. official) Mass Effect information. Fan-made works, while interesting, are in actuality completely unaffiliated with the Mass Effect franchise and universe, other than co-opting it as their setting. As such, the ME Wiki isn't the appropriate venue for them. There are at least two ME fan fiction wikis, this may be suitable for them, though not being 100% familiar with how they do things, I can't say for sure. SpartHawg948 22:23, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, first off, thanks for the tips and support! As you may be able to tell, this is the first time I've used wikia (without simple browsing). What does it take to delete this page? I'd go ahead and do so if I knew how, or does there have to be X amount of votes before it can be removed? Also, I'll be sure to put this on my blog and the ME wikia forums. Again, thanks for the support, and sorry for the trouble I caused here! --Derektye 01:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, normally when something gets nominated for deletion, a vote is held, and at the end of a 7 day period, it either stays or goes based on the result of the vote. However, the author of an article up for deletion can also request that the article be deleted immediately. If that's what you want to do, just let us know. As for who can delete a page, only admins can do that. More than likely, that'll be either Lancer1289 or myself. And that's the deletion process! And don't worry about any 'trouble'. You didn't do anything wrong or untoward, and you did bring this to the attention of quite a few people who didn't know about it before. I think I speak for most everyone here as well when I say that having this in a blog or the forum on the site really excites me! It'll be nice to have the "inside scoop" on this one! :) SpartHawg948 01:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks! I posted it in the watercooler section...hope that's the right place! Anyhow, yea, I'm all for deleting this now if you would. --Derektye 02:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Very well then, I'll delete it now. Author Request Lancer1289 02:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it could've not been deleted... Hey, I was browsing the Mass Effect Chronicles forums (I've been interested in this project since I saw this page), when I realized something: Halopedia has a page for the fan-created game Halo Zero, so why couldn't we have one for Mass Effect Chronicles? I'm aware that we aren't Halopedia, but they are one of the largest gaming wikis, and are pretty successful. Having a page for a fan-created game doesn't appear to have hurt them any. All we'd have to do is, like they did with Halo Zero, put a warning at the top that the game is non-canon and fan-created. Just mentioning this. Arbington 23:07, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflict)Except this has come up before multiple times. If it isn't published by BioWare or part of the Mass Effect Canon then it doesn't have a place here. That is something I don't see changing. We aren't Halopedia and we don't have to follow the rules they set. We also don't have pages for Mass Effect Role Playing because they aren't part of the ME canon. Neither are the fan fiction site. Currently there are two ME Fan Fiction sites, and they aren't linked on our main page, like the Halo one used to be linked from their sidebar. Frankly I don't like this idea as it opens the door for a number of other things, and it would also change how we present this site. Currently it is written from an in-universe perspective, like a database, and this would change that considering it isn't canon information. Lancer1289 23:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, that's cool. I was just wondering what our reasoning specifically was, when compared to the Halo Wiki's page on a similar game. Thanks. Arbington 23:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC)